


Dean and Pie and Salted Caramel Pudding (Oh My!)

by karebear94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Food Porn, Other, male/food/food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karebear94/pseuds/karebear94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack inspired by 9.13</p>
<p>3/14/14- Edited this in honor of pi(e) day. (Because I never did before other than basic spelling.) Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Pie and Salted Caramel Pudding (Oh My!)

Since the hunt was finished, Dean had time to think about some of his choices. He found that he didn’t really regret eating the pudding. Sure, it ended up being a drug, but that wasn’t the pudding’s fault. It was delicious nevertheless. But there was still something gnawing at his conscious about the events. Suddenly something struck Dean, and he realized why he felt this guilt inside him. Even though Dean didn’t regret eating up the delectable treat, he did feel a bit guilty for betraying his usual favorite; Pie.

Pie would always be the dessert first in his heart. Always. However, Dean couldn’t help but think about the perfectly creamy pudding on the road home. The perfect blend of perfect saltiness and perfect sweetness came together perfectly and created perfection. Dean wondered how the pudding would have tasted if it had been made with real ingredients, rather than the low-fat versions favored by the spa. 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he couldn’t think of anything else. His mouth began to water and his eyelids fluttered shut. He imagined the taste of the pudding, thick and heavy in his mouth, and he let out a moan. There was no way he was going to get any sleep that night with this distraction. He flung back the sheets of his bed, frustrated, and got out of bed. He was determined to have more pudding. But where could he get it? He was sure instant pudding would never do the memory of pleasure justice. He would have to make the pudding himself. 

He went out to the main room of the bunker and automatically went to the laptop, set on the task at hand. He brought up the search engine and typed “pudding recipe: salted caramel”. He pressed enter, then clicked on the first link, grabbed a piece of paper, and began writing the ingredients.

After making sure Sam was fast asleep, he snuck out of the bunker. He didn’t want Sam to find out where his thoughts had been wandering. Where his obsession lied. 

He wouldn’t find the ingredients he needed at the typical gas station, that’s for sure. He had to look around for a little bit for a real grocery store, getting more and more agitated as his thoughts were consumed by the pudding. 

He finally found one, and went through, and got enough of each ingredient for multiple batches, knowing that if the pudding was as good as his first taste promised, then his craving for it would not be easily sated. 

He had picked up the last ingredient and was making his way up to the one register that was open that late at night, when he passed the bakery section. Most grocery stores had a place for fresh bread, or where people can get their names frosted onto cakes for special occasions, but in this grocery store, the manager decided to go all out, and had a variety of pastries made each day. Including pie.

Dean stopped in his tracks, a look of shock on his face. He felt as though he had been caught cheating. He had been caught cheating. There was still some apple pies sitting on the rather empty shelf. Then, an associate came out, and began taking the pies down. Despite the incriminating evidence in his basket, he spoke out to the person, hoping the pie would understand his craving. 

“What are you doing with those pies?” he asked.

“We can’t sell day-old ones, and the local food bank only takes stuff that’ll last in case the apocalypse comes,” the associate said, rolling their eyes, seeming to imply ‘like that’ll ever happen’, “so we throw them out.”

Dean blanched. “Throw them out?” He couldn’t believe it. He had often sat in the bunker wishing for pie and in the nearest town there was people throwing away perfectly good pies. Daily. 

“I’ll buy them.” He found himself saying. “All of them.”

“You can have them. Like I said, we were going to throw them out.” The associate said.

Dean felt pride at being able to save the pies.

The pies, however, were indifferent to their fate, as either way they would have been obliterated, much in the same way that humanity would eventually be. However, it is likely that humanity will be less indifferent than objects made out of the various plant matter crushed and reformed with the addition of water, eggs, and heat. Would you really expect pies to care? But in the end, what is the difference between pie and humanity? 

Dean took the pies and placed them gently in his basket, and went to the open register to pay for the pudding ingredients because, while he was given his first and best love, Pie, his deep desire for the pudding was not gone. Somehow, he knew that neither minded that he was enjoying them both. Neither minded. All were to be oblivion. 

When Dean go back to the bunker, he placed the four pies, two apple, one lemon-meringue, and one pecan, on the counter next to where he planned on making the pudding. He took the ingredients for said pudding out of their plastic shopping bag and placed them on the counter. He read the instructions for the pudding again before getting to work, measuring and heating and mixing the ingredients together. He worked the mixture hard, pummeling it with the wooden spoon as he stirred it again and again and again, until, finally, the mixture was completely blended. Dean was smug when he finally finished the pudding, but truly, it would be the next part that would be hardest. Because now, he needed the pudding to sit in the refrigerator to chill. It wasn't chilling fast enough. He had made quite a bit, and the large amount wasn't helping. 

He was desperate to eat something sweet. He glanced over towards the pies, and then the clock. He needed to wait five more minutes before he could eat the pudding. He glanced at the pies again. His willpower broke. He got up, and approached one of the apple pies. He got a knife out and thrust it into it's flaky, buttery, cross-hatched crust, plunging the knife deep into its core. The knife came out sticky, and Dean wiped off the goo with his fingers and licked them clean before he thrust the knife back in to finish cutting a slice of the pie. He heated the pie up so that it would be warm when he took his first bite. 

By the time Dean was satisfied with the warmth of the pie, he realized that it was time for the pudding to be done also. 

This created a predicament for Dean; he did not know what to do. One one hand, he had warm, delicious apple pie waiting in front of him to be consumed, his favorite dessert. On the other, he had the salted caramel pudding, also ready and waiting, a taste he had been craving for hours. Both were calling his name, whispering promises of unimaginable pleasure. If Dean couldn’t have both, then he would go insane. 

That was it! He would have both of them together. The warm, gooey apple pie with the cold salty-sweet caramel pudding topping, melding together in his mouth. He got a spoon and scooped some of the pudding out of the large bowl and onto his pie. He watched at the two reacted to the sudden touch of cold against warm. Shivers ran down his spine and he closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of his delicious double dessert. He barely made it to the table before he beginning to eat. He took a bite of it, scooping both the pudding and pie into his mouth. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the pleasure that was exploding from his taste buds. 

It was better than he ever count have imagined, eating them together, he took another bite, as the pudding and pie began to come together to form a delicious mess. Dean kept on putting bite after bite into his mouth, savoring each bit, letting out little noises as he enjoyed the pie and pudding combination. And for once in his life, Dean was able to forget whatever the troubles were that surrounded him as he consumed the dessert. There was only him, and the plate of food in front of him. He wished he could stay there forever, just him and his dessert. Oh! How he wished!

However, it was over too soon; the dessert eaten, and the plate licked clean. Dean’s only wish was for seconds. As he entered the kitchen however, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Without thinking, he grabbed his pies and the pudding and stuck them in the third fridge (the one they never used). No way was he sharing. This dessert was his… precious.


End file.
